Princess In Time
by sweet-dreamrose
Summary: On indefinite hiatus. Michael's plane to Japan, the one Mia missed, crashed. There were no survivors in the wreckage. However, a Genie offers Mia a chance to go back in time and change the course of events. Will she take it?
1. Prologue: The Second Chance

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognise belong to Meg Cabot, the wonderful author of Princess Diaries. I write fan fiction purely for enjoyment, so don't sue me!**

Title: Princess In Time

Ship: Michael/Mia (!) Obviously.

Genre/s: Romance, Supernatural

Rating: P-G 13

Warning: Spoilers for PD8: Princess on the Brink

Summary: Michael's plane to Japan (the very same one Mia missed) crashed that day. There were no survivors.

However, a Higher Fate soon steps into her life and offers her a chance to be with Michael again- will Mia take it?_

* * *

_

_Lizrael's POV_

_I watched the girl named Mia Thermopolis this morning, having been ordered to look for her. There were hundreds of students wandering the halls of AEHS, but it hadn't been difficult to spot her. The collective body of teenagers swarmed the corridors like a tidal wave. She stood motionless in a corner, out of sight and reach._

_And I watched Her Royal Highness, the one they call the Princess of Genovia._

_I didn't miss the hollow expression that haunted her features, nor that empty smile she flashed weakly at her well-meaning friends. _

_I saw too clearly the way her face tightened at any mention of the Moscovitz boy, the brief embers of hurt and regret that flickered in those clouded eyes. Or perhaps grief and sorrow?_

_She looked faint, like she hadn't slept in forever. _

_I viewed this all from a distance, then ventured closer. She didn't even spare me a glance. She couldn't see me, of course. I was invisible to her and everyone else.

* * *

_

She loved Michael Moscovitz. Even now, she loves him still. And she's hurting badly. It's only natural, given what'd happened only three days ago.

Her friends have stuck to her like Velcro. Tina, Shameeka, Ling Su, Perin and J.P.

Especially J.P. He'd place himself entirely at her beck and call for the rest of the year if it would help. He worries about her. He hasn't made any "advances," he's not the kind of guy. And anyway, you don't just come onto Michael Moscovitz's ex-girlfriend so soon after his absence. Even if you know he's never coming back.

Lilly has softened somewhat now, but only to Mia. Her complete transformation to bitter ice-queen was hard and swift. People whispered about her, about the facade that she's put on. But deep down, they pity her, poor Lilly Moscovitz who had to cope with the sudden loss of her brother.

Fate works in strange ways. It was by Her hand that Mia missed catching Michael at the airport.

In a way, Mia was fortunate.

Michael Moscovitz had bid farewell to his life in New York and boarded the plane for Japan.

Poor weather conditions and severe technical difficulties ensured that the Tokyo-bound flight never reached its destination. The wreckage was found thirty-six hours after take-off.

There were no survivors.

* * *

_A moment in time is so precious. Time is always being taken for granted, until one day without warning, yours runs out._

_Fate can be kind sometimes, and it can be cruel. Humans cannot interpret fate, just as they cannot predict or second-guess the future. Nor can I. _

_The future is ever changing, constantly being altered by the actions of the present, the consequences of which are interwoven to affect us all._

_No, the future is far beyond my control. I have not the power to change Amelia's future, but her past... With that, I offer her a gift so many have wished, died and yearned for- _**_a second chance._ **

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! I know I should be working on Nicholas vs. Michael but the idea for this story struck me just today, and my writer's heart wouldn't let me rest until I'd written it!


	2. The Genie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries. Meg Cabot does.**

**Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing! I know people really ****want me to continue with Nicholas vs Michael. ****All in good time, I promise. Right now this story is my focus.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tuesday, September 14: J.P's POV

Michael Moscovitz is dead. Gone. But I know he won't be gone from Mia's heart for a _very_ long time. Maybe never completely. She loved him too much. _Way_ more than he deserved.

Can you believe it? I'm jealous of a dead guy. What kind of mentally ill person do I sound like to you?

I'm John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy. My friends call me J.P. And as you can pretty much tell, I'm head over heels for (I would say my best friend, but the Princess of Genovia has lots of friends and I'm not _her_ best) Mia Thermopolis.

I know everyone thinks she shouldn't have dumped him, that she had majorly overreacted to his confession of having already lost his Precious Gift to Judith Gershner, also known as the Girl Who Managed To Clone Fruit Flies In Her Bedroom...(Ew. You don't think Moscovitz Did It with Fruit Fly Girl in her bedroom with fruit flies buzzing around on the ceiling? Oh God.) Anyway, her parents and the rest of her friends thought/knew she would deeply regret her decision.

Except me. I was happy to accept any excuse for their breakup. I know just how incredibly selfish that sounds, but they were like the couple you'd vote as Most Likely To Stay Together Forever.

I felt the way Kenny Showalter would probably have felt after Mia got together with Michael Moscovitz. I felt like I was in without a chance. He was just so damn _perfect_.

Before, what chance did we mere mortals have against Michael Moscovitz? I mean, the literal meaning of his name was "one who is like God." And he lived up to it, he really had. He'd:

-had an IQ of 172 (Well above the "Genius" requirement with plenty of quotient points to spare.)

-been an honor student his entire life (Me- Only accepted in the Honor Society starting AEHS)

-gotten into Columbia early-decision. (Hello? It's Ivy League!!!)

-played in his band, Skinner Box. (He wrote Mia songs and played them in front of the _whole school_.)

-been treasurer of Computer Club at AEHS. (So what if Judith Gershner the Fruit Fly Girl had been president?)

-been a mathematical, scientific, musical and computing genius. (According to Mia, Lilly and his teachers.)

-held this unofficial title of being the "Third Hottest Guy" in school after Justin Baxindale and Josh Richter, when they were still at AEHS. (Even Lilly would have had to agree that her brother hadn't exactly been lacking in the looks department.)

-been planning to go to Japan; was supposed to engineer that Nobel-Prize-worthy robotic arm that could be used in closed heart surgeries. (Only his flight never got to Japan.)

-really been a decent guy. (I could easily have hated him if it hadn't been for this.) He was always nice to me, even when my thing for Mia had become really obvious.

So you see, the guy is- _was_ absolutely amazing. (He was, even if Mia's dad, grandmother, and readers who polled in People, Entertainment Weekly, USA Today etc. didn't think so.) How am I supposed to compete with that?

I mean, even I'm drafting lists about Golden Boy and singing his praises. Except not like, in a morbid way, like those eulogies at funerals... which I will probably have to listen to...at Michael Moscovitz's memorial. It's next Tuesday, and all of us in our little group are going.

As for the list, I feel bad about that last part. It makes me think about the kiss...my kiss with Mia. Even though they were already broken up by that time, I still feel kinda guilty about it.

Despite what Mia thinks, it wasn't completely an accident on my part. Okay,you know what?

Fine, in fact- it hadn't been an accident at all. I did it on purpose. Only I never meant it to hurt anyone, I _swear_. I hadn't known he was standing there. Honestly.

I know what you're thinking. I know the question you're all dying to ask. Would I still have kissed Mia Thermopolis if I HAD seen Michael Moscovitz standing there?

But instead of giving you the reply I know you want to hear ( "Of course not!", "Never in a million googolplex years- what kind of heartless bastard do you think I am?"), I can only say..."Who knows?"

There's something else, too. Something to add to Moscovitz's list of graces. There's something I can't bring myself to talk to you about. Something on which if Mia knew the truth, she would (at the very least) lose all of her respect for me as a friend. And it would also jeopardise my chances of becoming... something more.

* * *

Lizrael's POV

_Princess Amelia was shocked into incoherence when I made my appearance. She gaped for a full minute or two and then started blabbering wildly about "seeing things" and ghosts and "The Sixth Sense."_

_I suppose the mutterings were caused by the sight my distinctly unhuman form, so I was unsurprised._

_The poor girl steadfastly refused to believe I was anything other than a "figment of her imagination which she had conjured in her state of grief." Honestly, the minds of mortals!_

_By this time, my patience had been worn considerably. I brightened my aura and exerting all of my __**kharisma**__, I uttered my first words to her._

_"__**Silence, mortal**__."_

_The "figment of imagination" denial cycle almost resumed at this point. I simply ignored her further ramblings and spoke again._

_"__**I am Lizrael, Seventh Fate of the High Order. I am not a figment of your imagination, nor am I a ghost of any kind. I await you with a proposition**__."_

_She stared at me, shocked by my speech, then shook her head. "No, not Buffy. Charmed? Or maybe the Ghost Whisperer?"_

_"__**I present you the opportunity to fulfil your greatest desire**__-" and here I was interrupted._

_"Oh my God. You're a- a genie." For Heaven's sake! Where do mortals get these misguided notions? Genies do not exist. At least she had become receptive to the idea of __**my**__ existence.

* * *

_

Girl's Bathroom at AEHS, Mia's POV:

Oh my God. I have a GENIE!!! And she looks like a cross between an angel, with her golden hair, pale skin and the whole ethereally suspended halo, and the devil incarnate, because of the blood-red eyes and fiery aura. Oh, and she's wearing a long flowing black robe. Not exactly your typical fairy godmother, or how you'd expect a genie to look. Disney's Aladdin movie is really misleading.

No, you're not watching Punk'd. Nor some random show from a small-budget local cable channel that plays poor pranks people for an existence.

"**In a manner off speaking, perhaps**." My genie sounds exasperated. Probably tired from a long day's work. I wonder what her, um, salary is. If she even has one. But what would genies (or is it genii?) need money for? Are there like, malls in Genieland?

Listen to me now. I do not sound sane. AT ALL. Maybe all this Princess stuff is getting to my sanity, and then the whole thing with... Michael. Oh God. It hurts so much to think about him.

Michael. My eyes start watering again. I've cried so many tears during these past three days, mostly at night, into my pillow. At least 50,000 tears I've cried... Isn't that a song? I guess 50,000 tears are better than none at all. It's obvious Lilly hasn't cried a tear, but I think she's suffering just as much, if not more than I am. I think the whole J.P thing is behind us now. What does it matter anymore? What is a petty kiss to the death of your brother? In my case, boyfriend. Or rathr, ex-boyfriend.

"**Michael is not dead**," says Lizrael, my genie. I choke, half-hopefully, half in disbelief. She totally has my attention. I would give anything for that to be true. _Anything. _

"**However, there are some... difficulties**," she continues. "**I am afraid they are difficulties only you can resolve. I have the power to assist you**." Duh. Of course she would, she's my genie. Just tell me how to rescue Michael or whatever. That's what I'm supposed to do, right?

"**So you are impatient to begin**, " Lizrael sighs. "**Very well. The moment you exit this room you will enter a different sphere of time**."

Wait, WHAT? Is she suggesting, I don't know, say- Time travel???

"**This sphere will be set during a specified period in your past**."

I think she did. Okay, I'll go find the guidance counsellor and have him recommend a shrink...

**"You do understand what your aim is? To alter the course of events in the past, so the tragedy that has recently happened- does not."**

That's it. I am so out of here. "Lars!"

I ran for the door.

* * *

**Well, there you go! ****What did you all think of J.P?**

**Please review, I really want to update this chapter soon!**


End file.
